Today Was a Fairytale
by lightatmidnight
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's hit. As Annabeth and Percy go to the prom, Annabeth recalls events that led her to fall in love with Percy. She remembers why he made today, and everyday a fairytale. And why he was the true hero.


**Today Was a Fairytale  
You were the prince**

I sat on my bed, recalling tonight while examining some designs for Olympus. Today was prom night. Percy and I had gone together today.  
I used to be a damsel in distress

Luke used to cause so much problems in my life, all the little things. The moment he betrayed me, my heart ripped into several pieces, only to be cut further as he joined Kronos. Finally, Percy ended the battle in my heart, and every part of me got peace.  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
The doorbell rang, and Percy was there, messy black hair blowing the slight breeze, and green eyes sparkling with laughter. It was an amazing sight to see the difference from when he was fighting. When he was fighting, his green eyes became a cold dark color, and seemed to be analyzing the best way to take everyone down.

**Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt**

I wore a dress, not a prom dress, but a dress. He just wore a dark grey t-shirt, jeans, and converse. Both of us grinned, we'd both planned it carefully. Everyone at his school was big on the whole, "Proper" thing, so we purposefully dressed to be different. "You look amazing," noting the slight make up I'd put on, and taking my hand, we walked over to his school with the New York City lights shining down on us. Everything was peaceful, well, as peaceful as the city that never sleeps could be.  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess

As we walked down the street, I fondly recalled after Capture the Flag, when Clarisse and I had gotten into a fight. We managed to get a couple of go's in before Percy managed to single-handedly disarm us both. I caught a glimpse of myself in the water reflection. I looked like a mess. My hair was messy and my clothes were torn. Later on, as we were walking along the banks of the lake, he said, "You look beautiful," and I laughed.

**Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
When we crossed the street as the light turned green, and I suddenly remembered Kronos, slowing everything down. When Percy was around, everything slowed down anyway. I recalled the feeling that whenever I was with him, the good side of Kronos must have slowed down time that way I could spend more time with Percy.  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there**

In a way, I must've fallen for Percy the moment I met him. I just didn't realize it at all until I was thirteen, when I became more accustomed to my feelings. I could still remember the time we kissed beneath the lake. Percy and I had the last laugh.

**It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**

I was sure I was going to remember tonight forever. As we reached the school, Percy and I pushed open the doors to see a pretty ridiculous sight. All the teenagers were dancing together, and the staff members were awkwardly scooting back slowly as the dancing continued. Percy sideglanced at me, and we both bit our lips to keep from bursting out laughing.

**Today was a fairytale  
You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right**

Percy's smile was one of the things I like best about him. His teeth were perfectly straight and white, without braces. Whenever he laughed, I had to resist the urge to laugh along. Often, I didn't succeed, and we'd end up laughing for hours about something we'd forget about sooner or later. As he smiled, I'd have to prevent myself from allowing him to do whatever he wanted. Not everything he did was right, despite what my heart was telling me whenever I saw his smile.

**Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale**

As we began to dance, I caught a glimpse of Percy's gray streak of hair that matched mine. I was suddenly reminded of when I held the sky. When I held the sky, I forgot alot. About what actually mattered. Luke was my obsession. Who cared about the gods? All they did was take away my true love. I sank into a kind of illusion. One that told me Luke was the way to go. But the moment I saw Percy's brave face as he took the sky from Artemis willingly, I was reminded that the true hero was the one who took on the tasks because it was his duty, not to prove himself. Percy cleared my mind slightly without even knowing it.

**Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah**

The song seemed to slow down as we danced, yet again reminding me of the final battle. All the people who'd sacrificed their lives for the common good. Percy, who'd sacrificed his human feeling of pain all to one point, and had risked being killed in a river for the battle. But it was hard to imagine the terror when I was in this glittery decorated room.

**But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**

As we danced around for an hour, Percy left really quickly to go talk to Rachel, who was running an errand outside, and needed a hand for a minute. I went to go get a snack, when some kid tried to come onto me. He was a blonde, with brown eyes, and a build that reminded me of a football player. "Hey, do you wanna dance?" he asked while grabbing my waist. Apparently he hadn't guessed that I had a mean punch. "No thanks. I've got a date," I said slipping out of his hold. "So? It's not like he'll care?" he said grabbing my hand. "I said NO!" I slapped his arm, but apparently, this guy was an idiot. "Come on..." He said trying one more time. This time, I just smiled sweetly, and slapped him on the face just as Percy came over. "You okay?" Percy asked as the football slash annoying kid backed away. "Yeah. The idiot tried to get me to dance with him. I hope he gets a bruise..." I replied. "All right then. I'm surprised you haven't punched him yet or something," Percy grinned.

**Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?  
I can't put this down**

After the dance, we walked back near my house, and he dropped me off, and I kissed him goodbye. As he walked away, I knew I'd fallen in love. Recalling as I flipped over on my bed, I decided that I'd stick with Percy forever. After all, he was the kind-hearted one. He was the one who never left me, and was the true hero. He was the one who'd made today a fairytale.

**Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale**

**

* * *

_So yeah, um, well, I thought I'd do a song-fic for Percy and Annabeth because I got the idea randomly while I was at school, and wrote it down. Read and Review please! :D I hoped that you guys like it. All Rights go to Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift. :D_**


End file.
